Two Weeks in Slytherin
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Apparently, Fred and George have been playing with unreal dynamite, and it exploded inside the Gryffindor common room. Now everyone gets to go home, accept Harry. Snape made sure Harry stays at Hogwarts. And what is worse, Harry is staying inside the S
1. Introit

-"Mr Malfoy is going to come and pick you up any moment Potter" – Snape said, giving Harry a wide-mouth smile.His long yellowish teeth disgusted Harry.Those almost looked like vampire fangs.Harry wondered who was vampire in Snape's family, so Snape inherited those teeth from that person.

Harry looked away from Snape.People were packing and going home.He had to stay because apparently he didn't have anywhere else to go.Dursleys were clear when they said that they don't want him there.Weasleys were honored to have Harry stay over their house, until everything is over.However, Snape made sure that Harry stays at Hogwarts.And even worse, he will be staying in the Slytherin common room.

-"Augh, Gryffindor common room looks so gay" – Draco drawled in disdainful voice, as he came inside.He looked around the huge room.It was a nice room, but right now, it looked like mess.Fred and George were playing with unreal dynamite, and it 'accidentally' exploded.Now, the common room was covered in sooth, and unable to be used.Everyone who was in Gryffindor was sent home until the room is cleaned.Well everyone accept Harry.

-"At least it looks better than Slytherin" – Harry snapped turning around.His enemy was smiling maliciously.Behind him was portrait of the Gray Lady opened.That's how he came in. 

-"Potter, don't be so rude to Draco." – Snape said, immediately standing on the side of his butt-kisser. –"Draco happily volunteered to help you adapting to new environment, for next two weeks which you are going to spend in Slytherin." – Snape again smiled.

-"Take your carriage Potter, we don't have the whole day" – Draco demanded.Harry run over and did so.Before he went away to Slytherin, he said good-bye to his all friends.Snape was left with McGonagall to monitor students going away. 

-"So Potter… How's your life?" – Draco asked.He was idly moving through the hall, choosing the longest possible route. 

-"At least it doesn't suck, like your does" – Harry snapped, adjusting his glasses.He was walking behind Draco, pulling his trunk. 

-"Of course, I'm sorry.I forgot you have no life at all" – Draco said loudly for himself.Than he laughed loudly.

They kept walking.As they were moving, Harry felt that they were going as further away as they could from Slytherin dormitory.He didn't really trust Draco, but he forgot how to get to Slytherin dormitory.He had no other way out.

-"See Potter, now if you had parents, you could nicely go home.But than of course, I wouldn't have this good chance to examine Hogwarts." – Draco started talking to himself loudly again. 

-"Can't we just go?I'm tired, and I would really like to sleep." – Harry asked.He angrily dropped his trunk on the floor, producing annoying sound. 

Draco turned around, his hands on his hips, just about to say something insulting.But Harry never found out what it is, because the Bloody Baron appeared behind Draco.His eyes widened.He never saw him from this close.

The Bloody Baron was relatively young man – or if we want to be correct, he was young-looking ghost.He was tall, with onyx black hair.His eyes were immortally glittering in their peace.Silver blood covered his robes.

-"What are you doing here, at this time?" – He asked.When Draco heard his voice, his face froze, and he obediently turned around, losing his attitude, and showing all respect he could muster. 

-"Well, as you know what happened, so I was appointed to help Harry adopt to new surroundings.So I'm leading him now to Slytherin dormitory." – Draco said in really high voice.He sounded just like a little girl.His pale face was wearing angelic face.

-"And you are Harry Potter…" – He said slowly floating through Draco towards Harry.Draco shimmered as the Bloody Baron passed through him.He stood in front of Harry.He felt his cold hands, as the Bloody Baron touched his face. 

-"So, Malfoy, you can go back to your Slytherin dormitory, as I show way around to Mr Potter" – the Bloody Baron said.Draco hesitated for a moment, but than went away, giving curious looks to Harry, and the Bloody Baron.

The Bloody Baron beckoned Harry to follow him, when he made sure that Draco went away, and that he's not by any chance spying on them.Harry followed him through unknown parts of the castle Hogwarts.He felt little bit afraid.No one really liked the Bloody Baron.He was far too mysterious and arrogant.He didn't talk to people too much, and no one knew anything about him.If Neville were there instead of Harry, he would, after wetting himself, already pass out.

The corridors were getting narrow, but they were still wide enough to walk.The castle wasn't anymore bathed in the gold of the rich baroque style.Now, it was plain, with rough stone walls.They finally reached the end of it.The Blood Baron passed through unopened door.Harry was appalled for a moment, due to being left alone, in the dark, cold hall.But the next moment the door opened from inside, Harry came inside, and the Bloody Baron closer the door behind.Harry looked around the room.It just looked weird.It seemed like no one entered for nearly two months.Everything was covered in dust.Harry noticed a portrait of a man on the wall.It was little bit dusty, but it was still clear.Harry saw that the man on the portrait had black hair, with white face.The man strongly resembled him on someone he knew.But he couldn't remember whom.

-"You may sit, if you please" – the Bloody Baron finally said, as he watched Harry examining objects around him.Harry sat down to the nearest chair available.On the other side of the table, sat the Bloody Baron.It was really hard to see, because just one candle was burning on the wooden table beside.

-"So Harry Potter, how are you?" – He asked, cleaning the dust from the table. 

-"I'm fine, thanks" – Harry said numbly.

-"Oh, how silly of me not to introduce myself.My name is Matthias Johannes Weißan von Vöthenberg.I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." – The Bloody Baron, or Matthias however said in very pleasant voice.– "You see, not everyone knows my real name.Just few people, like Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and you, and few other people who we won't really mention right now." – Harry wasn't shocked, just bit surprised on name 'Lord Voldemort' freely mentioned.Beside him, he heard just Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin saying his real name.

-"Nice you meet you" – words flew through Harry's mouth, with no meaning.They just represented the reflex of good manners.He didn't even know that he said them.He never saw the Bloody Baron so open.He was usually silent and somber.He never smiled, nor gave any emotions away. But now, he was relaxed, and if you can use that word, he was cheerful. 

-"Oh, I know Harry.But don't be so surprised by seeing me this way.I know that you probably think I'm some old lunatic, who hates everyone, doesn't talk to anyone, bosses everyone around, and has no life.But that's what you see.That's what everyone else thinks about me.Well, that is what I want them to think, indeed." – He said.Harry could see that he was really intelligent man/ghost.He was talking slowly, carefully choosing every word he'd use.All the time, his thin eyebrows would move, so he would try to express himself.

-"But why do you want them to think that?I mean, wouldn't it be nicer if you'd be like…" – Harry tried, but he was cut by the Bloody Baron.

-"Harry, the way I behave" – he stopped for a moment, to take a deep breath – "is the way I am.I don't open easy to people.You are one of the rare people with who I actually have this kind of talk. Well, I hope I will see you tomorrow during breakfast.I assume that it's late now, and that you would want to get some sleep.I will come with you, and take to the Slytherin common room.Harry just one more thing.Draco Malfoy isn't bad. I mean he is a bad person, but if you be nice to him, and show him that he can't hurt you and insult you just by what he say or do, maybe he'll change his approach towards you.He may not stop hating you – hate is something carved deep down in your heart, like something running through your veins that is not blood, but is still there, and it's hard to get it out – but trust me, he will learn to respect you."

The Bloody Baron showed Harry to the Slytherin common room.He told him that password was 'Mea Libera' (If I picked the right forms of the words, than it means 'My Freedom'.). Than Harry tried, and he opened the wall, and followed by the Bloody Baron, came inside.He found that Draco Malfoy, and few other people from older grades were sitting there and talking.They all studied Harry with their eyes.Harry could notice that not everyone carried hatred which Draco had in his eyes, when he saw Harry inside his own house.Au contraire, some of them were eyeing him with curiosity.

When the Bloody Baron exited the common room, giving reproachful look at Draco, everyone stayed sitting down, and looking at Harry.He felt little bit goofy, because no one talked.Suddenly girl that was sitting beside Draco whispered something on his ear.Draco whispered something back to her, kissing her ear afterwards.He stood up, and headed towards Harry.Harry's heart stared beating very fast.Draco had mockingly fixed mouth, ready to throw something insulting to get him back for when the Bloody Baron came to them in the hall.But he didn't.He said just a simple threat.

-"Prepare to face two weeks of the hell in Slytherin." – Harry's eyes were full with fury, while Draco looked so innocent that if someone just saw him, that person would never ever say that that's Draco Malfoy.

  


- 1 - 


	2. Just Friends... ?

A/N:I just want to thank Ella on correction, and everyone else who reviewed the story.Please read and review.

_ _

-"Malfoy…" – Harry muttered in angry tone.Draco's face grew even more innocent, as it was swimming in its joy.He couldn't believe what he was going to do to Harry, and how much hard time he is going to give to him.

-"Potter…" – Draco mocked Harry, repeating what he said.His voice was filled with irony and sarcasm.His eyes suddenly gained glitter, and they shinned under the light illuminated from the fireplace.

-"Draco, why don't you let us introduce ourselves to Harry Potter" – the girl that previously talked to Draco said.Harry drew his eyes away from Draco, eyeing that girl.She was sitting on the couch, beside three other people.She was the only girl there.

-"Fine, you introduce yourself to Potty-Head" – Draco said.He returned where he was sitting, but this time placing his arm around the girl. 

-"Hello Harry, you may not know me, but my name is Pandora.I'm fifth, just as you are, and I'm Beater on the Quidditch team for previous two years." – She seemed nice, but Harry noticed something in her tone and behaving – she didn't show any emotions at all.Her voice was cold, with pale face, on which two freezing violet eyes were fixed.

Other three guys introduced themselves.Harry realized that all four of them were playing on the Quidditch team.He didn't really know much Slytherins.Even if he had almost half of his classes with them, he still wasn't interested in any of them.Unfortunately, he knew Draco because he was always given hard time by him.

-"You can sit here with us, if you want.We were just talking about Quidditch." – Pandora said.Harry sat on the chair opposite of her.Again, she showed no emotion – she didn't seem happy that Harry came over to join them.Nevertheless, her eyes weren't filled with annoyance because of his presence, like Draco's eyes were.Other people, who were with them, were quite fond to have Harry over.Harry wasn't loathed by the whole Slytherin.They didn't worship him as the Gryffindors did, but respect was always there.

Harry gave another look in direction of Draco and Pandora.When Draco noticed that Harry's looking at them, he tightened his grip around her.They started having pointless talk.They reached subjects like Quidditch, music, art, and books.Draco said nothing for the whole time.He didn't seem happy for the way Pandora accepted Harry.Around eleven o'clock, everyone expect Harry, Draco, and Pandora left to go to sleep.Than they started talking about some more important subjects, like school perhaps. 

-"So Harry, what is your average?" – Pandora said, slightly placing her head over Draco's chest.Harry didn't seem happy by that.He wanted her to be hugged by him.He never realized how Slytherins were much closer to each other when it came to those kinds of matter.She seemed amazingly attractive in that semi dark.Her hair was combination of mixtures of red and brown.Her face was pale, with thin eyebrows, that would go in loop over her eyes.Eyes were cold and distant, colored in violet.

-"Pretty low.I have something around seventy-nine percent" – Harry answered.He finally saw triumphant expression on Draco's face.He knew what he was about – Draco was the best student in the year after Hermione.

-"It's not that bad.At least you are on the honor roll.My is sixty-nine" – she said.Draco bent his head down, looking in the direction of her face, and their eyes slowly meeting each other's.Draco's sneered at her.She finally showed something on her face.It was mysterious smile given back to Draco.

-"Sixty-nine you say…" – Draco said in low tone.That's the first thing he said after Harry came. 

-"Stop it Draco." – She snapped on him. – "Why do you link everything with sex?" – She asked.Draco shuddered his shoulders.

-"I don't know.You are the one who first showed how horny for me you are" – Draco said for himself, loudly, looking away from her.

-"You are sucha bastard" – she grabbed first pillow she could reach, and shoved it into Draco face, leaving them for girls' dormitory.

-"Bitch" – Draco whispered under his breath, as he looked at her entering the girls dormitory, slamming the door.

Harry didn't know what to say indeed.He felt left out of the whole thing.He had no clue what has happening between Draco and Pandora.He didn't know that Pandora exists at all;he never had clue about anything linking to Draco's love life.He knew he was quite popular, that Pansy was digging on him, but he never wanted her, because she was a slut in his opinion, but Harry had no clue about anything other than that.

-"What?" – Draco snarled at Harry.

-"Nothing" – muttered Harry.Than he looked at Draco again.He was trying to calm himself down.He was breathing heavily, staring distantly into the flames of fire and thinking.

When he reassured himself, he said: "It's time to go to bed." – Than he left, beckoning Harry to follow him.Harry did so, pulling him trunk behind him.

Inside the boys' dormitory, everyone was sleeping.Harry noticed that the room wasn't bright like in his own room.It had no windows at all, and four-poster beds had velvet sheets around them.Everyone had pulled them around their own bed.It would be utter dark, sleeping in some place like that.Harry reminded himself that it would be just like sleeping inside a coffin, but with exception that you aren't buried. 

-"You can have Crabbe's bed" – Draco said, pointing his finger towards a bed in the far corner of the room. – "He practically doesn't use it." 

Harry looked at the direction that Draco pointed to.It was hard to see, because the only light was a candle that was holding.He headed toward his new bed, getting hurt few times by tripping on chairs.He saw almost nothing in that dark.

-"Where is Crabbe sleeping?" – Harry asked when he finally reached his new bed.Draco was standing beside the door all the time.

-"In Goyle's bed" – he said that carelessly, going outside.He took his candle with him, leaving Harry with no light.Harry had to use his wand so he could see, and change into something appropriate for sleeping.When he was finally able to lay his head on the pillow, and cover himself, he couldn't sleep.Thoughts about Draco and stuff related to him didn't bother him.He had something else in his head.It was the Bloody Baron.He was questioning himself with questions for which, right now, there was no possible ways to find the answers._Why did he call him to come to his chambers?_It seemed just like he wanted something from Harry, and that he used him to get out some information out.In total dark, Harry felt little bit afraid.He heard some strange noises.

At the same times Draco had some of his problems to take up with.He sneaked into the fifth year girls' dormitory, making sure he doesn't produce any noise.He went over to Pandora's bed.He opened the curtains, slowly starting to move her hands, looking for her.He expected that she does something to him, without him knowing it, like snatches his hands, or something like that, but none of that happened.He was a little bit confused.He returned the curtains, and found his way out, silently.As he got outside, closing the door, he heard someone laughing in high, evil laugh.He was turned his back to the door.He turned around, finding Pandora standing there laughing in her sarcastic way.

-"You think you're funny, don't you" – Draco said, making you-think-you-know-everything-bitch face expression.

She said nothing for a moment, just laughed.Than she stopped, eyeing his.Her eyes and her body were saying that she wants him, but if he'd try to touch her, she would beat him. 

-"C'mon Draco.I know you want me" – she said, teasingly.

-"And where did you get that from?" – Draco said, clearly wanting to jump on her. 

-"A birdie told me." – She said, looking down.

-"What do you want from me?" – Draco asked, placing each of his hands on side from her, violently.She felt trapped.Suddenly her face changed back to emotionless look, with two violet eyes. 

-"Who says I want you?" – She answered.

-"A birdie told me" – Draco sneered, touching his teeth with his tongue.

-"Why do you keep embarrassing me, Draco?" – She asked.Draco sneered, not answering.Suddenly she pushed him, and opened the door of the room, on which she was leaning all this time. 

-"Do not talk to me again, Draco Malfoy" – she slammed the door.

-"Bitch…" – Draco said, going back towards his own dormitory.

Harry didn't know was he sleeping or not.He felt something in his bed.It was cold, and long.It was going around his bed.He didn't know what was that at least.Than se slowly opened his left eye.Because of the dark curtains around his bed, he saw nothing.He opened his right eye, too, but it was still nothing.He was laying on his back.The thing climbed on his stomach, from the bed, and than it started going over his chest, towards his head.Harry panicked.Than he screamed.It was a snake.Draco quickly moved the curtains from his bed.In the unnatural light, produced by torches all over the room, Harry saw that that mysterious thing on him was a snake.

-"Come, Tubby, come…" – Draco slowly look the snake off him.It was black snake, just like the one from the Slytherin insignia.

-"That thing…" – Harry was too shocked to talk.He wasn't afraid of the snakes, but they weren't his favorite animals. 

-"What?Oh, this is our common room pet, Tubby" – Draco said, holding it in his hands like it was a cat, and patting it.

-"But it's…" – Harry was still in shock to talk.He never slept with snake before.

-"It's a serpent, ok.Now get dressed Potter.There are lots of things to show you." – Draco said, coldly, exiting the room.Harry figured out that it was around eight o'clock, and that everyone was awake.The only good think that it was Saturday, so he would have the whole day to himself.

When he got dressed, he got out.He found Draco standing in front of the door, still patting the thing, which was in his opinion, the ugly creature.He was looking down at what other people were doing.

-"Finally" – Draco said, not even turning around.Than he threw snake down onto some bunch of first-year girls.They started screaming.Draco just sdescended down the stairs.Harry followed him.

-"Faster Potter.I have lots of stuff to show you." – He said.

He sounded annoyed indeed.Of course Harry had no idea why.He didn't know about Draco and Pandora's talk last night.He also didn't know that Draco was looking at Pandora all the time, who was talking to some seventh year Slytherin.

They got out of the common room, heading towards the Great Hall.Harry already learned how to get to the Slytherin common room.They went for breakfast.Harry's heart sunk when he saw Gryffindor table empty.As soon as he stepped into Great Hall, Fred, George, and Lee, who were the people who did this to Harry, came over to him.Lee wasn't directly involved in this, but McGonagall knew he had _something _to do with the dynamite explosive.

-"Yo man, wuzup?How'z in Slytherin?" – Lee asked, as they approached him.Draco was standing beside Harry, looking away.

-"It's okay." – He didn't want to diss Slytherin too much in front of Draco. 

-"I'm inRevenclaw, while Lee and George are in Hufflepuff" – Said Fred.

-"Hufflepuff?" – Draco was disgusted. 

-"Better Hufflepuff, than Slytherin" – Said George.

-"Of fuck you.Hey Weasley, I heard that they sleep on the floor there" – Draco asked George, mockingly. 

-"At least they are not sleeping with snakes" – said Harry, neutrally.

-"What?" – Draco, George, Fred, and Lee asked in unison. 

-"Nothing" – Harry said, laughing for himself.He already got material to gossip Slytherins when he gets back to the Gryffindor.He just has to accidentally let this slip, while he is talking to Parvati or Lavender, and the next day the whole school will be thinking how each Slytherin sleeps in the bad made out of snakes.

-"C'mon Potter" – Draco said, pulling him for his sleeve towards the Slytherin table.

-"Bye Fred, George, Lee" – said Harry, as he was dragged away.

-"See ya!" – yelled Lee after him.

Draco dragged him across to the Slytherin table.This may be the accident, but Draco took Harry so they could sit close to Pandora.She was there already, talking to someone else.Draco pushed Harry to sit beside her, and he sat right across Harry.When she noticed them, she went silent, and changed her voice tone.

-"Hello Harry" – she said in really nice voice – "and person with Harry, which is not important enough to be mentioned" – her voice was on a rough note.

-"Hi" – Harry said.The person she was just talking to went away, and Draco sat in his place, right across her.

-"Fine, don't talk to me.After all we had" – Draco said, not looking at her, but being into choosing what he is going to have for breakfast.

-"Don't listen to him" – Pandora whispered to Harry.Harry said nothing, but poured tea for himself.

-"You know I was thinking indeed about what you said yesterday" – Draco started again. 

-"What, the thing that you are a bastard or a prick, please specify" – she said in stern tone, following every move of Draco with her eyes.

-"Don't lie, you bitch, you said none of those.About the part that how I want you" – Draco said.There was no one around them, accept Harry, so they were able to have their own private talks.

-"Don't call me that way" – she snapped, taking her cup of coffee close to her hand, just in case.

-"Well I realized that if I want you or don't, that that's not important.The important thing is that you want _me_, but you can't have me, so that's why are so mean to me" – Draco said, smiling.Than he sensed that she was touching his leg with her left leg.He smiled even more. 

She just rolled her eyes to Harry, and drunk her coffee.But all the time, she didn't even once stopped touching his leg.

-"This is a pencil.You use it to write.And this is a paper.You use it to write on it.And that's…"

-"Thank you very much Malfoy, but I know how to use the following things" – Harry was pretty annoyed by Draco.Draco showed him a castle, telling stories from his perspectives.He told the whole history of Hogwarts, but it was through what each of his Malfoy ancestors did.The stories could actually be considered interesting, if Draco didn't brag so much.

Malfoys were already considered noble and pureblood family in time of the great Salazar Slytherin.Abraham Malfoy was picked by Salazar Slytherin himself to come and go to Hogwarts, and of course, stay in Slytherin.Abraham's father, Luke was personal friend of Salazar Slytherin.Even that long ago, Malfoys were primary famous because they were deeply involved into the Dark Arts.Looking at the Dark Arts books, name Malfoy is really common.And than other things happened, and overall, Harry hates Draco even more for having a family.

Than Draco took him back to the common room, and started showing him around.He became a real asshole, because he showed him things that he already knew.

-"Thank you very much Malfoy, but I know how to use following things" – Draco repeated after him, in high and scornful voice.It was clear that Harry didn't need Draco anymore, so Draco left him alone in the common room so he could study.

Draco exited, leaving him totally alone.Almost everyone went to watch Revenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch game.Harry didn't find it really interesting.In normal circumstances, Slytherins would never ever show up on something like this, but this time it was important game for them.If Hufflepuff won, they would go down from their first position.Therefore, everyone from Slytherin was cheering for Revenclaw to win.

Harry took out his books, and started looking over what does he have to do.He didn't do his Potions homework, so he thought that it would be a good idea to do it right now.He wondered if Snape is going to start liking him, or even stop hating him now, because he is in Slytherin.

Potions were getting harder and harder.He didn't know how he is going to keep track on them without Hermione.Of course, there _were_ some smart Slytherins, and he could ask them to help him.But who was it?He could ask Draco Malfoy, he was the only person he would remember that has high average.Sure, he could imagine Draco helping him; but not helping him get the good marks, but Draco helping him fail or get expelled.

Harry was being utterly confused.He had no clue what is asking in the question.

1)What are the properties of the Canarine Flower (Atilias Cueries), when the main substance of the Alp Plant (Thorenas Alpus) is added to its solution? 

Even the question itself was confusing.

-"The properties are easy.The substance is used to heal wounds and scars.It gets grayish color, and it can't be left on the room temperature more than two hours.Than it starts losing its magical powers.It has to be kept in the cold" – Harry heard a voice behind him saying.He was sure that it was a voice of a girl.He turned around, and saw:

-"Pandora aren't you on a Quidditch game?" – Harry asked her.She was standing over his head, looking at what he was doing.He didn't hear her coming in because he was too much into his Potions homework.

-"I lost will to watch it the moment when Draco Malfoy showed up, and sat close to me" – she sighed.

-"So um – err – what is the thing between you and Draco?" – Harry asked, feeling that he was blushing.He thought that the question was too straight forward.But she didn't share his opinion.She answered him. 

-"Nothing."

It wasn't just nothing.It was sharp and determined nothing, with matching face reaction.

-"Anyway, where did you get that stupid idea that I could have anything with _him_?" – She asked, totally grossed out, sitting on the chair beside Harry.The chair was heavy, and light brown.When she moved it, it made unpleasant noise over the tile floor.

-"I don't know.The things from yesterday…"

-"Listen Harry, Draco can think what ever he wants to, I do not care.I have no idea what kind of lies he told you about me, and to his guyfriends, but the only thing I know that Pansy, with who I never was friends, and hopefully never will, started eyeing me with jealousy.Draco probably told her some lies about him and me, and threatened not to tell me, so she hates me even more.You know how she wants him.Draco _is_ stupid sometimes, but not that stupid to get into anything serious with someone like her." – She said in calm voice.Her tone was clear and full of concern.And Harry actually believed her.But she wasn't telling him the truth.Indeed, she was laying to him.

-"So you are single now?" – Harry asked.He didn't know himself why did he ask her that.He thought that he didn't care for any other girl instead of Cho.But Cho never ever showed interest in Harry in the way he would like her to.She was always holding strictly aquatint relationship with him. 

-"Yes" – she answered. 

Harry's heart started beating.He didn't know himself why did her answer make him so happy.

-"Now, Harry, if there is a subject I'm good at, than it's Potions" – she said, changing her voice to business-like.Harry totally forgot that he had to study. – "So, I can help you if you'd like."

-"That would be great" – Harry said.He really thought so.

-"Fine, lets start than." 

Revenclaw won.Slytherins were even happier that Revenclaws themselves.They were keeping their first spot, while Revenclaws moved to second, letting Gryffindors keep their third stop.Hufflepuffs had to satisfy themselves with last spot.They haven't scored any goal at all, so that meant instantly losing fifty house points.

-2- 


	3. The Game

A/N: Ok, I just want to say I'm sorry it took me so long to write this f story. First, my f computer was down, and however I tried to acces it, Norton Crash Guard wouldn't allow me. Than, I could't even access the Windows no more. Fortunately, I had some of my stories saved on the floppy, because I we had to delete every single thing on my stupid computer, instaling everything again. 

I wanted to make this story little bit longer, but than I would lose the cliffhanger. Please review (thanks to everyone who reviewever this story by now. hopefully, next time I will name you all people.) 

It was about eleven p.m.Pandora finished helping Harry with Potions.Was it a wonder, or Harry actually learnt something from his most detested subject.He didn't know how or why, but he certainly felt smarted and full of self confidence after.He reminded himself that things with Hermione weren't evin similar to the things that just happened.Hermione was usually tense when she was helping him or Ron in any subject.She would lose her nerves in a second. Well, Harry and Ron weren't the most perfect students.She even slapped Ron once because he didn't seem to listen to what she was saying.

They were still sitting in front of the fireplace, talking in the empty Slytherin common room.Everyone was sleeping soundly for quite long time because they were really tired.They spent all afternoon celebrating, even if the Slything did nothing specific to bring that victory.Well they did keep their first spot which was of the uttermost importance.

-I know, I also like sitting in front of the fire – she agreed with Harry when he commented how he likes sitting beside the fire.

-You know, I didn't realize that when I was in Gryffindor, but the fire light is very important.You know everything here in Slytherin is very dark, and there's no light – Harry said. 

-But why, what's wrong with the dark?It's nice.I don't like sun – she said.That certainly wasn't what he expected her to say.He decided not to pull themes like that in front of her ever again.Just the thought of her disagreeing in some of his opinions scared the hell out of him.

-Do you feel happy that Revenclaw won? – Harry asked.

-Nah, it just gave those bumheads one more reason to get drunk and high, with a good excuse – _'we were celebrating'_.And what were you celebrating?You were celebrating the work and effort of someone else, adopting it just like it's your own.What's the deal with that – she said, pretty annoyed.That's when Harry realized, she was different.She was unique.There was something in her that he didn't find in anyone else.He found that she has unmistakable power to judge people.He wondered why did she go to Slytherin?He knew that a real Slytherin isn't a homosexual idiot, like Crabbe or Goyle, but it has to be determined, smart, and everything else that was Salazar Slytherin.She was that.But that could also, in some way be considered characteristics of a Gryffindor.Why was she put in the Slytherin?, Harry asked.But he didn't know her indeed.That's why he judged her so bad. 

Their talk took them into other direction.They were lead into man's psyche – the deepest inside you.Theme which Harry never ever reached with anyone.He was fascinated by what things she said, and how she read people.

Their talk would be successful, or at least ended with a nice goodnight', and maybe goodnight kiss if there wasn't Draco.Harry was so involved in being with Pandora that he didn't think about Draco the whole day, accept when she would mention him, just to trash his name.He was happy that he will have some trash to talk about him when he gets back to Gryffindor.

They were talking, when suddenly the wall opened, and Draco came inside.He was by himself, and little bit limping as he walked.He went over Harry and Pandora.She pretended not to notice him, but kept her head in the other direction.Draco dropped himself around her neck, and said in low voice:

-Why didn't you celebrate victory of the Slytherin with us? 

Pandora knew it's pointless to tell him what she told Harry about her opinion that the victory is not by Slytherin, but it's by Revenclaw, so she said, disgusted: -You're drunk.Get away from me.

-But why, _mon chere_, just don't tell me that you are mad at me? – He asked, pushing his head into her neck, still hanging by her.

-Draco, please don't touch me – she said calmly, feeling him sink his lips into her.

-Oh, shut up – he muttered.Pandora just sighed.She wasn't stupid to show in front of Harry that she actually enjoyed Draco.

-So, um Draco, what did you do for all this time? – She asked, trying to defeated herself from Draco's hands, going over her.

-We were behind the school, celebrating.They all got so hammered that I left them laying there, and came back here to be with you – Draco said, stepping over the couch, which stood as a barricade between him and her, and continued thing he was doing. 

-That's so mean – she said, rolling her eyes. – Harry, could you please excuse two of us.

Without waiting for Harry's response, she pulled Draco, and dragged him over to the inside of the girls' dormitory.Harry was left there alone, in the semi-dark.Than he went to sleep. 

Inside the girls' dormitory, Pandora was alone, and safe with Draco.All the girls were left behind the school, hammered.When they entered it, it was total dark, because there was no light at all.Pandora leaned Draco on the wall, and kissed him.

-Doesn't it feel better when you do something that you want to do so much, but your own big ego is not allowing you to? – Draco said, as he carefully touched her body, slowly descending with his stiff hands.

Pandora didn't want to answer this.She just hugged Draco, leaning with her head on his shoulder.

-I'm so sleepy – she said slowly, shuffling her head on his shoulder.Draco leaned his mouth on her head, breathing into her hair.

-Your hair smells like the morning glory – Draco said, accenting every syllable.He could feel her cold body beside his. – Pandora, sometimes I wonder why are you playing me this way?

-I thought you are playing me – her voice was cold and firm, covered in the veil of sharpness.

-Look at yourself, Pandora.First you hate me, are rude and mean to me, but still flirting with me at the same time.Than what happens?, you are in my hands, making out with me. – Draco said, uncertain.

-And if I'd let myself fall under your charm, what would happen to me?I would be desperate for anyone, and end up like Pansy, your bitch, being everyone's hoe – Pandora said in utter disgust.Draco never before realized how smart she is indeed.

- – Draco said quietly, kissing her head, than sighing. –I love you Pandora. 

This didn't shock Pandora.She suddenly jerked herself from him, accidentally hitting his head hard with her hand, and lit the oil lamp.

-What do you think that I have from the empty words? – She asked, brining the lamp over, to Draco's face, so he was blinded.He couldn't make out where she was.The only thing he saw, after being in the total dark was a shinning circle, held by someone he couldn't see.– I can say that, too, yes Draco, I love you. You are drunk, you fucken asshole!"

Her cocky words were pure mocking. She knew very good how much he loves her. But why does he have to know everything that is an issue in her wicked head. 'Make your face opaque, color yourself into the flesh of the light, making others blind, not knowing what the hell do you want from them'; that's what he father always told her. 'Being arrogant, that's how do you always have to be; but remember, you have to know how to act my dear', and those were the words from her mother. 

-"I'm sorry you think I'm laying to you, Pandora. How can I make you know what the truth hidden in my heart is" - Draco sighed, trying to make out where she is with his hands. He body was palpable, but freezing. And the light, it shined. She moved slightly, reveling just her glittering eyes to Draco. 

-"Well, I think that there is one thing you could do for me, perhaps" - she reveled her mouth, too, and the sly smile. 


	4. Chicken

Author's Note: Before I thank everyone who reviewed my story, even the ones who criticized it (yes, critics are good, because than you realize where do you make mistakes) I have few words to say. Due to my crappy computer, I don't have a decent program to write. I don't have Office 97, so therefore I'm using some program to write I never heard of. Also, I cannot save my files in htm format. And the last thing, the fucken program doesn't have the spell check.   
To Tanasia Maleficarum, hoe is spelled hoe, not ho.   
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed the previous part.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
-"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down; London bridge is falling down; my fair lady" - Draco Malfoy sung. He was located inside the Great Hall, wearing only hula skirt and had rosary around his pale neck. Students who were heading for their lunch, stood to view this interesting vista. Finally, they created such a crowd that even McGonagall couldn't pass through to see what is happening.   
She succeed. From the top of the Marble staircases, Pandora was looking at all this with enigmatic smirk. She smiled innocently at Draco who was dragged beside her by McGonagall. -"Well see about this, Mr Malfoy. You were cause of all those various troubles in Hogwarts, but never anything like this. I will have to call your father, so he can see how his son behaves when he's absent..."  
Her tense voice was lost in the back of the hall. Pandora shrugged her slender shoulders in the perfect tranquillity, like she wasn't cause of all this, and went for lunch.   
  
Subsequently, she didn't even go to see where Draco is. She spent her time with Harry, introducing him to the Slytherins.   
-"This is Steve; this is Angelo, Telmo, and Michael; and those three girls are Ivana, Brunnhilde, and Annette."  
-"Hallo" - Harry would politely say to all of them, when Pandora introduced them to him.   
-"You know, I never thought that Slytherins might not be so bad, after all" - Harry commented after he seemed to know everyone. He even talked to Crabbe and Goyle, but they were much more likely interested in their own problems.   
-"I love Slytherin" - Pandora exclaimed. Flamboyantly, just like she could, in the broad turn, she sat on the settee in the corner of the common room. She smiled, and showed Harry to sit beside her. Harry did so.   
-"Harry, have you even played chicken?" - Pandora asked, exposing him her sharp teeth in the malicious smirk.   
-"No, how do you play that?" - Harry questioned her. She just repeated her sly smile, this time standing up, and grabbing his hand, she dragged him around towards the boys' dormitory. She was fast, so Harry had to run to keep up with her neurasthenic jumping.   
  
-"We are alone here" - she slammed the door, behind. Room was filled with its obscurity, as always, illuminated just be the torches on the wall. -"Come, don't be scared" - she called, taking him around his waist, and pushing him over the room, towards the bed where he slept.   
She went over to him, and sat on his bed. Due to her strength, he landed on his hands. But because of her, he stood up from the floor, and sat on the bed beside her.   
Pandora pulled him even further. So they were on the bed, the curtains drawn around them. She found Harry in the dark, and as she hugged him and pressed his body towards her, Harry felt excited.   
-"So you don't know how to play chicken" - Pandora said on his ear. He nodded his head. She couldn't see him in the dark, but she knew what he thought. -"One person starts, and when the other one doesn't want him or her to go further they say 'chicken' and it's their turn."  
Harry didn't entirely understand what she thought, but he didn't know that it is related with touching at all.   
-"You go first, come on" - Pandora cried, spreading her body around the bed. Harry had no idea what she wanted from him.   
-"What am I doing again?" - Harry asked again, adjusting his glasses. He knew it's useless due to the dark, but he was just becoming nervous.   
-"Never mind." - Pandora sighed, sitting up. -"I'll go first."   
Her body was over him, and as she placed her hand on Harry's stomach, cold sweat run over his face. -"Relax, it's just the game" - she smiled.   
Her hand was untucking his white shirt. I never had to do this with Draco, she thought, he kept his shirt untucked all the time.   
In the meantime Harry was questioning himself what is she doing. His head was tense, and it was raised from the pillow. She pushed his head down, saying: -"Don't be such a baby Potter, it's just a game." The voice was slightly mocking, and her right hand was touching his naked stomach.   
Harry tried to be calm, but it just wasn't it. Her bit his teeth hard, biting his tongue, and crying.   
-"What happened, Harry?" - Pandora asked, not stopping of what she did. Her hand was opening his belt, and unbuttoning the button on his pants.   
-"N-n-n-othing" - Harry's teeth were trembling, somewhat from the pain on his bitten tongue, somewhat from the excitement.   
-"Harry, are you feeling uncomfortable?" - She asked, getting her hand away. It was relief for Harry.  
-"Uhm, yes; a little bit" - Harry couldn't lay. Well he already did, because the rate of his uncomfort was intensely high, but he didn't want to be uncool.   
-"If you don't want to, well we don't have to play the game" - Pandora turned around, "but believe, people like, perhaps say Draco, they didn't chicken out like you..."   
A hint of the tinkling acetous thunder flashed through Harry's body. Draco... she is really fond of mentioning his name. So Harry, just not knowing what to do, dropped his head on the pillow again. He stared upwards. Seeing nothing, he imagined that the gloomy top of the baldaquin was summer sky, filled with stars, and he was there laying with her.   
-"So, Harry what are you planning to do with your life?" - she asked. Her voice was distant. Like she was on the other side of the room when she was just laying beside him. Futile and unpeccably opaque.   
He wasn't very sure of the answer, but only for her, he thought about it.  
-"I don't know" - he finally claimed. -"Something like... I wish I knew what my parents were." - He added quietly for himself.   
But she heard him; she dragged herself close to him, enclosing him into a friendly hug, and placing her head on his shoulder.   
-"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't you have any ideas?, hints?" - Pandora took Harry's hand, and started stroking it.   
-"No, I'm sorry. You just asked. You don't have to feel responsible for me. I would like to work in the Ministry. How about you?" - The sweat on Harry's forehead slowly disappeared. He was cool now.   
-"Me... hmm, I don't have lots of choice. Something in the Ministry, something important, or to choose to marry someone from my rank, and do nothing my whole life. I can't do that. I'm too smart to be just a show-off house wife, while my husband is being who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what?" - She successfully transformed her voice into bitter, but that's what it was. She didn't hide herself behind the facade.   
Sincerity... how beauteous she sounded when she talked frankly about everything. How wit and perfect her words were. But it just wasn't her. The monster hiding behind the pretty look and the flamboyant personality, that's what she was.   
-"Pandora..." - Harry started something, but no one ever found out what was the thing he wanted to tell her. No one else than Draco Malfoy violently opened the baldaquins, reveling them to the feeble light.   
-"So there you are" - the tense sounds came through his teeth. His pale face was slightly pink on his right side. Pandora recognized that it must have been a slap. His father, who else would touch him? Inside, she was happy that he got what she found suitable for him, and on the outside her voice tendered. And yes, Draco wasn't dressed in his foolish hula outfit no more.   
-"What do you want from me, and didn't the person who just slapped you teach you that it's impolite to interrupt other people?" - She knew very good that those flaming eyes, resentfulness that was growing, they were saved just for her. Harry kept staring at the two faces, looking at each other, bonded by the invisible relation.   
-"Oh, shut up. And I don't want to hear any of your lame explanations, like what the hell are you even doing in the boys' dormitory." - Draco was outraged. He couldn't even notice Harry due to his enormous fury that was caused just by Pandora's silliness.   
Lament? She could try it. But would running do any good to her. Even when he wasn't so mad, Draco was still much stronger and faster than her. Draco wasn't very strong for a boy, but she was still a girl. And even if he had on mind that she could get him in lots of trouble, he wouldn't have second thought in physically harming her.   
Her father was also really powerful and rich. Weißan von Scheittnen, the name carried only by her family was widely known around the magical world. It was associated with the highest aristocracy and money, but also with the Dark Arts.   
Everyone carrying the name Weißan von Scheittnen were proud on the Count Hans Weißan von Scheittnen III, who was one of the most powerful, abhorred, and despised wizards in the whole history. Lived in the twelfth century, he threatened to turn the whole world upside-down. Maybe he would do so, if he hadn't met the pretty, young girl, Ambrosia, who was good, and married her.   
-"It's like I can't go where ever I want to" - Pandora retorted to Draco. At first, even if she wasn't mad, she acted, throwing all her rage with her eyes on him, but than the metamorphose of her face was done by her, looking as ingenue as a little lamb.   
-"I just don't get you, Pandora. I had something to say to you. Something I want to talk about with you. But I don't want to be in your presence anymore" - he stormed out of the dorm, heading somewhere. He had to take the pressure of the curious looks at him, as he passed the Slytherin common room. Everyone wanted to know what happened to him after the thing he did in the hallway.   
  
-"Draco..." - Pandora acted an agonization. Like she cared just for him. But why she couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day.   
  
But what Harry had of that? He still couldn't admit himself that he does have some feeling for her.   
She left him after, doing some of her jobs. Harry felt lonely, and searched for Fred, George and Lee. Hence the chance of finding them was scarce, he gave up, and headed towards the library. Maybe he'll find why Hermione enjoyed spending her organized hours inside a library.   
He knew that it was impossible to find his only Gryffindor friends. Fred, George, and Lee, even if they were separated spent their entire time together, planning their future mischievs.   
But there were lots of people from the other houses that were his friends. He didn't really find them that interesting.   
  
And the library was boring. The monotonous raw of the dusty books laid lined into the stretched colons. The bookshelves were centuries old, some of them were changed over the time. The strong and long ago shiny wood became place for insects to live; and the paint lost its shine. But those shelves still looked decent.   
Harry occupied a seat at the back, knowing that there he could relax. After going through the sections of the library where the books in which he was interested were, he realized that it would be a nice thing to write a letter to Ron and Hermione.   
  
'Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I hope you're having a great time at the Burrow. I would really be glad if I could be there with you, but you know Snape, and how nasty he can turn. I still didn't have any classes with him. Today, we were just having a part of the classes, due to some administrative business of the teachers; they had some assembly or something.   
  
Also, I still didn't have any nasty experience with Draco Malfoy. He is a bastard as we know him, but I'm surviving. Wish me a good luck. I still have more than a week left to spend here, in this house, Slytherin.   
  
I wish I was there with you, again. I can't wait to see you.  
  
Your true friend,  
Harry  
  
Harry went to sent it. He found his way to the owlery. Hedwig, his loyal owl was sleeping, leaning on no one else than Draco's eagle owl. Harry knew this would be unhonorable, but it was still Draco's owl, so as he, Eatheral, was also sleeping, Harry took some actions. Harry quickly poked Draco's owl into the stomach, on which the animal gave a loud screech. All the other owls in the owlery, the ones that weren't sleeping, and the ones that were awake by the shriek, they all went frantic. The horde of the winged creatures filled the ethereal room. It became dense, and the sounds of the moving wings were heard all over.   
Harry soon regretted for wanting to have fun with teasing Draco's owl. All of them looked utterly vicious, as they circled through the small room, each one of them smashing at another, but still continuing their flow.   
So he did nothing; and what could he? Into kneeling position he brought himself, covering his face, and head with his arms. He figured out what to do: owls will have to get tired at one point, when they will all stop their neurasthenic circling around the chamber, and than he will be able to get out, and come again and sent the letter to his friend.   
  
His frown was sign that his plan didn't work at all. The energy just would cease from the birds. Harry couldn't tell it in the exact time, but he knew that it was already dark outside when it came. The chaos was handled by no one else than Severus Snape accompanied by the Bloody Baron.   
-"So, the famous Mr Harry Potter again thinks that he is the omnipotent, and gives himself the noble opportunity to disturb the other as he makes one more of his spectacular shows." - Snape was filled with his own joy as he used his chance to insult Potter. Harry realized than that Snape will threat him the same way as he did when he was in the Gryffindor - disrespectfully.   
Snape calmed the owls by setting them asleep.   
Harry shot a loathing look in his direction which was returned, replying the equal hatred and annoyance.   
The Bloody Baron stood there, watching, upright, gaunt, and proud. Whatever was on his mind was a mystery. But he didn't seem to approve that way Snape threated Harry.   
Snape, ready to strike, was off in a second. As he turned his excited persona ready to do something offensive to Harry, he reacted.   
-"Leave him, Severus to me. I shall deal with the lad" - the Bloody Baron exclaimed.  
  
Pandora found where Draco was. It was dark outside already, with the obscure clouds covering away all the light from that the Earth could receive. She used her 13 inches Ebony wand to give some luminosity and navigate around. Her cloak saved her from the ominous wind that was frizzing everything around her.   
Draco wasn't hard to find indeed. Where did all the Slytherins go to blaze themselves?; a secret place inside the Forbidden Forest. But it was really easy to get there, and scarcely harmless at all. No beasts were detected at those territories, totally safe.   
So he was there, laying on the wet grass, looking heavenward into the cold rain that was all over him. He didn't wear any proper clothes, just pants, shirt, cravat, and his robes. That was all, and all drenched wet.   
Pandora almost floated to him, standing over his head. He knew she was present, even without looking. He said, -"So you came."  
-"Draco, don't you know it's cold outside" - she said in the quiet voice. Draco excluded possibility of her being worried for him. He knew her and the way she lied.   
-"And you think I care?" - his answered her carelessly.   
-"Draco..." - she kneed beside him, taking his head in her hands, and stroking his wet hair. His gray eyes seemed dim with emotion; only thing she could recognize in them was a cold, uncomfortable feeling of the ominousity.   
-"Just don't talk to me" - Draco's anguished voice echoed through her ears.   
-"Come, you are going to get sick. Lets go," - she said, standing up, and pulling Draco upwards. He gave no resistance to her, even if she was forcing him to walk back to the school.   
  
And the school looked plain to him. He looked around, but saw nothing, just the blur left by time, carving in the various materials its art. The surrounding was formed by the abstract hazy shapes, in which Draco found understanding for nothing. The doors were mixed up with the suits of armor, pictures on the wall were the windows for him, and ceiling was something that he could not coprehend.   
And as he was directed, he was fully depending on the Pandora's reliability. She could push him downstairs if she wished to. He would have no faintest clue anything happened to him.   
He got some grip on himself before he entered, the saturated from all the subwaters, Slytherin common room. He borrowed the cloak, not daring to come into the chamber so soaked from the rain. His hair was always gelled, so no one noticed when he swiftly, almost floating, made an entrance, that his hair is wet. Pandora followed him in her theatrical gestures. But that wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. She decided to neglect Draco for the rest of the evening. He wouldn't be there anyway, he had his detention.   
So as he went to the boys' dormitory, she joined bunch of the Slytherin guys, gambling.   
  
-"Harry do you know who am I?" - the Bloody Baron asked Harry, after letting him be present in his chambers once again.   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I would not call this a cliffhanger, but I wanted to place the rest in the sequel.   
  



End file.
